


Safe Words

by DarkmoonSigel, DrJLecter



Series: The Notes Played In Between [41]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dildos, Dom Hannibal, Dom/sub, Egg Laying, M/M, MAMA'S BACK AND SHE'S FUCKING BROUGHT THE FUCKED UP PORN FOR ALL THE PERVERTS, NSFW, No mpreg, OKAY THIS SHIT GOT WEIRD, Oviposition, SERIOUSLY THIS JUST STARTED OUT WITH ME TRYING TO EXPLAIN THE PROPER USE OF SAFE WORDS, Safewords, Sub Will, Sub Will Graham, WHELP THIS IS ABOUT AS CLOSE TO MPREG AS I'LL EVER WRITE, Whipping, crop, i didn't make it up, i'm going to hell for other things, just gelatin eggs, no it's not my kink, no seriously it's a thing, really - Freeform, type in 'egg laying' into tumblr and ruin yourself, whipping post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/pseuds/DrJLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BDSM scene with Dom Hannibal and Sub Will. It's short but kinky. Read it and learn something new about yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/gifts).



> Written for and inspired by Salyiha cause I was trying to explain the proper use of safe words to them.

The crop whistled through the air, giving Will just enough warning to tense up before the blow landed, brutally sharp and sounding like a shot. White hot heat burned sweetly into his flesh, Will feeling the fresh outline across his back. Its vivid relief made his cock jump, the wet tip hitting his stomach with a moist, filthy noise. The blow had an effect of the crowd as well, purveyors of the scene murmuring their appreciation for the both them, Hannibal’s seemingly effortless control and strength as he marked patterns into the pale flesh of his submissive and Will’s responsive reactions to the will of his dominant. 

Will’s lips tried to form words in a vain attempt to count, but somewhere between the crop’s descent and him studying the whipping post he was gripping with curled fingers, Will had lost track. Words and numbers were hard concepts to keep in the forefront of thought as the new wash of chemicals and endorphins fogged his mind, making it deliciously blank. He leaned forward to let himself sag on the post but carefully so, his hands bound to it in lengths of expertly knotted red, the submissive only bound to the post with red thread made of woven silk. All the better to show off Will’s supplication and the extent of Hannibal’s hold over him. The Dom’s orders from his lips to Will’s ear was practically like doctrine to the Sub.

Something was making Will focus though, sweat dripping into his eyes as he was made to open them. He found Hannibal in front of him, wiping the excess moisture from his brow with a bright jewel tone handkerchief, the paisley pattern ruined by his blood and sweat. It would be treasured like all the rest, kept with cared and sealed so that Hannibal could scent them whenever he liked. The Dom loved to remind Will how strongly memories were tied to and triggered by the olfactory senses, usually over the phone while ordering the Sub to reenact past scenes the best he could with what Will had around him at the time. 

Hannibal's mouth was moving, almost in slow motion as Will’s brain tried to catch up with current events. It took a moment for the mental fog to clear, sounds filtering in through it like dawn’s light burning off morning mist.

"William, I need you to answer me. Talk to me, mylimasis. What color are you?" Hannibal asked again, admiring his handiwork as he waiting patiently for an answer. He could wait all night if need be. He was here for Will and this arrangement between them. As much as he loved to perform, the club’s audience was just an added bonus, not something Hannibal needed, at least not for this type of art. He truly only craved the attention of the man kneeling before him, Will’s hands tied to the whipping post in lengths of shimmering red, like the rise of fresh blood from thinly place cuts. The submissive could tear the delicate bindings apart anytime he wanted to, but strove to keep his struggling to a minimal and all to please Hannibal. That knowledge alone could keep the Dom standing here all night if need be, whispering reassurances and sweet nothings into Will’s obedient ear. 

"Gggree..." Will slurred, trying to rub two brain cells together hard enough to get some spark of intelligence. Despite being a sadist, Hannibal was also monster of his word. If he didn't get a definitive answer, the scene would stop and the fun would end before Will wanted it to. His cock was so hard right now, he could drill a hole through the post he was hanging onto for the dear love of his sanity. 

"Better but not your best. Try again or you'll be done." Hannibal warned his submissive, running light fingers through sodden curls. Tips caught on snarls in them, the tugging distracting Will from answering right away. He groaned out nonsense when Hannibal stopped, the noise doing terrible things to the Dom’s self-control and the crowd’s patience. Hannibal’s glare alone quelled the audience back into respectful silent observation. He refused to have this symphony of the night be ruined by livestock, not when they were just reaching the crescendo.

"G-green." Will bit out through clenched teeth, twisting the house’s safe word into a snarl. They had three more out of ten strikes to go and he was so damn close, a clear pool of precum forming between his aching knees. "Green, damn it."

"Tsk, tsk. Language, Will. You'll have to be punished for that before we continue." Hannibal had already walked off by the time Will looked up, but the Sub could hear the smile in the Dom’s voice. Will knew which one it would be, that slight expression Hannibal shared sometime, the one that showed off a glint of porcelain, a razor grin. 

"Really? You're counting that as a cuss word?" Will grumbled, outwardly chagrin but inwardly giddy. He gasped as a hand parted his cheeks, gloved fingers cold and slick with lube checking his hole. He was already prepped of course. Hannibal knew this, having done it himself, but the man lived to put on a show. Will barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, choosing to bite his bottom lip instead to keep quiet as Hannibal fanned his fingers and twisted them wide before removing them with a squelching sound.

Will gasped along with the audience as something thick was placed to his rectum and slipped in without much resistance, Will break out into a cold sweat as he recognized the feel of the unique toy being worked its way inside him. 

"Seems a little extreme." Will whimpered. They had discussed doing this toy play before but Will hadn't realized that Hannibal had had the time to commit to the lengthy prep work for it. 

"Then you had better make it worth it." Hannibal purred, making enough wet sounds behind Will to make the Sub shiver in anticipation as he was made to stand up. It sounded like a lot, Will ignoring the crowd’s reaction and coos of delight and anticipation as he tried not to overthink about what was coming next. Adjusting his grip carefully on the post as to not disturb the thread, Will wondered idly where Hannibal found the time between his patients, cooking gourmet food on a regular basis, and making elaborate yet macabrely themed centerpieces for his dinner table. "Give me your color before we continue."

"Fucking green, you fucking overachieving prick." Will growled, the sound quickly turning into a gasp as the first firm gelatin egg was slid into him, the fetish dildo depositing it deep and cool inside Will. Another one soon followed, and then another too soon, the chill and sensation of being opened up and kept that way with weight and bulk making Will clench and unclench his lower muscles to fight off and expel the intrusion. It was a futile attempt on his part, a clutch soon beginning to nestle in him. 

It made his lower stomach bulge from their load, the eggs jostled to new places within as Will tensed and relaxed muscles again, his body testing out this new development. The gelatin eggs were cool and malleable, but solid enough to keep their form so that he knew the placement of them in his body, firm and alien. Will panted, unable to keep from looking down at himself as he grew full, tight, and heavy. His distended belly bulged out to meet his cock, the tip of it marking it shiny and wet where it hit tight skin. 

"Your color? I have only two left. It would be a shame to waste them." Hannibal said running his hands over taunt, heated skin. He pressed ever so slightly on the place just below Will's belly button but above his leaking cock, careful not to touch the later. Will groaned out his pain as more precum dribbled out from his tip in his pleasure. The gelatin eggs moved constantly over his prostate, the pressure and motion just not enough to push him over the edge.

Strong hands pressed on either side of Will’s belly, making the Sub sway on his feet to come up on his toes to keep with Hannibal’s movement. Will's nails dug into the whipping post, feeling so full. If he wanted those last three strikes, he knew he would have to hold all the eggs in, the clutch shifting and swishing around inside of him with every movement he and Hannibal made. 

"Yellow." Will whimpered, unsure but wanting more. Hannibal left off, moving back behind Will to complete the oviposition. 

"One more egg then?" Hannibal asked, tracing the tip of it along Will’s spine to make him arch against it, crying out as it made the eggs shift even more within him. 

"Green." Will decided. Soft, inhuman noises made their way out of Will's mouth as yet another egg was laid in him. It hurt so good, the cool movement and the pressure making Will lose track of all the thinking again. He was just a creature of sensations now with the one goal in mind of keeping it all in. 

"I have the last one. What is you color?" Hannibal asked, reminding Will they weren’t done, not quite yet. 

"Red." Will panted, whimpering as the dildo was slid out of him. It gave him some more room within to work with but not much, the eggs moving into the space the dildo vacated too quickly. 

"Do you think you can keep it all in?" Hannibal's calm voice cut through the bliss and agony that was threatening to make Will pass out. The command in the form of a question made him focus. 

"Yellow." 

"Do you want the aid of a butt plug?" Hannibal offered, dangling the toy in front of Will who tried not to glare in answer. He couldn’t take anymore punishment as this point in the show. For once, the jewel ended silver toy looking like salvation itself instead of just ridiculous. 

"Green! Very green!" Will almost sighed in relief as the thick bulb was placed in him, pushed firmly into place. 

"Are you ready to continue?" Hannibal inquired as he picked up the crop again. Will adjusted his grip on the whipping post, finally noticing that his fingers had gone numb for gripping to so hard for too long. The silk thread remained intact though. Will made himself focus on that, the glint and shimmer of the fiber and the curvature of how it gripped his sweaty skin like fresh wounds. 

"Green."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your kudos get tied up and ball gagged. Your comments have to choose between the butt plug or anal beads. Your safe word is 'Pork'.


End file.
